The closer the farther
by Diblik
Summary: Harry leaves his aunt house the day he turn 17, to live and plan his next move in the former Sirius House, he would found that some times the things you are looking for are just under your own nose.


**here humm I don´t own nothing in this, nothing nothing, well my bunny plushie and blackie my car but just that  
any way this fic is made because Casse convince to do it so here we go.**

Time to Fly

Mrs. Petunia Dursley was sitting in her kitchen in the number four of privet drive , thinking and thinking as hard as never: this will be the last summer her sister kid will be whit them, She have tried hard very hard to keep him far that nonsense about magic and wizard things from Harry but little have she achieved, her nephew will be 17 in a couple of hours and he will leave for ever her live, well maybe, she Knew, and that the know was what keep her thinking, She have heard many conversations, between "that" Potter and Lily and if that nonsense where true and the like-newspaper she pick from Harry bed room was true then, Harry maybe never came back, she of course will be relived that he would no longer be a treat for her family but he after all was the kid of her sister. Her dead sister! and even if She despite the way of live that her sister carry she never hate, well truly hate her sister, and now every time she close her eyes she could see the last time she have seen her sister, her wedding whit That Potter, and like ten thousand times before she thought: If she would go to a normal school she wouldn´n be dead. And now Harry would have the same destiny that her mother.

The sun light hit Harry in the face. Last night he has fallen sleep while waiting for his birthday, whit one hand he take his glasses and saw a few birthday presents in the shabby little desk that also keep the broken TV of his cousin, There were more presents that the previous year, there was a Hermione card whit a very big book entitled Dark Spells and how to make them, Harry lift a eyebrow in awe how Hermione had found that book, there was also the presents from Ron, the twins and some of the ministry to even Rufus have sent a card to Harry, But was most important to Harry was that in a couple of hour he would be free from number four of Privet Drive, and would never came back.

Unlike others days all his belongings were neat packed and the bedroom was spotless, last night Harry have get the thought to leave no sign of his years in that house. whit a last look to the little bedroom he take his trunk and Hedwing cage and drag both downstairs to the kitchen, Tonks and Remus will be arriving any time to go whit him to Sirius house, Harry Have decided to live there a couple of days before go to the burrow, most, because the ministry wouldn't bothered him there, and certainly in the Burrow would be difficult talk and not be heard about his plans to go to Godrics Hollow right before the wedding.

In the kitchen for Harry surprise was a very tired and sleepless looking, Aunt Petunia. before Harry could say anything Aunt Petunia rise from her chair and speak to Harry, I understand that you want to go without see any one in this House Harry maybe We don't be as good as Lily and That Potter, would have for you, but why try to keep you away from what kill them, I certainly can understand Your people and I will be laying If I say that I wouldn't love they all banish from the earth. but any way you are my sister Childe, and just for you to know, I cried my sister dead, and also I will cry yours, but any how if you chose to stop all this nonsense you can come back to this house.

Harry's mouth Drop Open all that aunt petunia have speak of was just to much, he want to tell her that all will be in danger if he will don't do nothing and that he just can't Ignore the fact that Lord Voldemort have killed his parents, that Bellatrix have killed Sirius, The dead of Dumbledore at Snape hands, the dead of Digory the bites in bill face. But in that moment Remus and Tonks were already in the kitchen door. Harry give a last look to the kitchen and walk to the door, just then Aunt Petunia stop him and handle a red leather cover Diary, your mother Diary Harry, Harry just nodded and turn to face his aunt, tanks Aunt petunia, and walk a way from number four privet Drive this time for (he hope) ever.

* * *

A.N.  
yes, yes I know it´s short but its my first fic, also the english it´s not my native tong so... well please let me know what you think, I hope writte another chapter soon this week. 


End file.
